Gefühlschaos
by Traumweberin
Summary: Seitensprünge, Beziehungskrisen und was passieren kann, wenn man sich gegenseitig tröstet. Kurz: Es geht darum, was passiert, wenn sich zwei Menschen, die beide Liebeskummer haben, sich gegenseitig trösten.
1. Der Seitensprung

Wütend starrte ich Ron an. Er blickte mich zerknirscht an und unter normalen Umständen hätte sein Hundeblick mich wohl weich gemacht, doch heute schien gar nichts mehr normal zu sein. Ich hatte meine Arbeit im St. Mungo, wo ich meine Ausbildung zur Heilerin machte, früher als gewöhnlich beendet, wollte Ron überraschen und war so fast eine Stunde zu früh in unsere gemeinsame Wohnung gekommen. Leise hatte ich die Tür aufgeschlossen und war durch die Wohnung geschlichen, auf der Suche nach meinem Liebsten. Schließlich war ich vor der Schlafzimmertür stehen geblieben und hatte verwirrt lautes Stöhnen und leise, lustvolle Schreie wahrgenommen. Einer bösen Ahnung folgenden, hatte ich die Tür leise geöffnet und den Rücken einer Frau gesehen, die rittlings auf Ron saß und der es, zumindest ihren lustvollen Schreien nach, ziemlich gut gehen musste.

Einen Moment lang hatte ich die Szene, die sich mir bot, einfach nur entsetzt beobachtet und konnte mich nicht losreißen, doch dann nahm Ron mich wahr und blickte mich mindestens ebenso entsetzt an. Endlich hatte ich mich aus meiner Starre gelöst, mich umgedreht und wollte aus der Wohnung stürmen, doch Ron war mir splitterfasernackt gefolgt und nun standen wir also hier, während die Fremde wahrscheinlich noch nackt in **unserem** Bett lag. Noch während wir im Flur vor der Tür standen und ich versuchte nicht einfach loszubrüllen, huschte die fremde Frau an mir vorbei, schob mich ein Stück zur Seite und verschwand durch die Tür.

Nun verlor ich die Beherrschung und machte meinem Zorn Luft. „WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN ES IN UNSERER WOHNUNG UND NOCH DAZU MIT IRGENDEINER FRAU ZU TREIBEN?" Ron schaute mich immer noch hilflos an und setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, doch da stürmte ich an ihm vorbei, holte meinen Koffer und begann wahllos Kleidung aus dem Schrank hinein zu werfen. Ron folgte mir und wollte seine Hände beschwichtigend auf meine Schultern legen, doch ich fuhr herum, funkelte ihn wütend an und hob die Hand, um ihm eine Ohrfeige zu geben, ließ die Hand dann doch wieder resigniert sinken und packte weiter. Ich wusste zwar noch nicht, wo ich hinwollte, doch alles war besser, als hier bei ihm zu bleiben und sich seine Ausflüchte anzuhören.

Er schien einzusehen, dass es zwecklos war mir irgendwas erklären zu wollen, denn mit einem kurzen Blick hinter mich, stellte ich fest, dass er sich aufs Bett gesetzt hatte und mir zuguckte. Sah ich da etwa Tränen in seinen Augen glitzern? Einen Moment lang hielt ich inne Blusen, Hosen und T-Shirts in den Koffer zu werfen und war fast gewillt ihm zuzuhören, doch dann fiel mein Blick auf die zerwühlten Laken des Bettes und vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich erneut, wie Ron sich mit der Fremdem vergnügte. Als letztes packte ich noch ein paar Bücher in den Koffer, dann schloss ich ihn sorgfältig. „_Locomotor Koffer_", murmelte ich leise und verließ dann das Schlafzimmer, ohne Ron noch eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen. Als ich hörte, wie er aufstand und mir scheinbar folgen wollte, verließ ich die Wohnung fluchtartig und ließ die Tür hinter mir geräuschvoll ins Schloss fallen.

Da stand ich nun also auf der Straße und nun suchten sich die stummen Tränen der Wut, der Enttäuschung und der Hilflosigkeit sich ihren Weg. Eine Weile stand ich einfach nur so da und ließ all diese Gefühle auf mich einstürmen. Doch schließlich wurde mir klar, dass ich mitten auf der Straße stand, mit einem Koffer der hinter mir in der Luft schwebte. Jederzeit könnte mich ein Muggel entdecken. Ich musste schnell entscheiden, was ich nun tun wollte.

Zurück zu meinen Eltern wollte ich nicht, denn dann hätte ich ihnen erklären müssen, was geschehen war und da sie von Anfang an dagegen waren, dass ich mit Ron zusammen ziehe, konnte ich mir gut ausmalen, was sie sagen würden, wenn ich wieder vor ihrer Tür stehen würde. Ich überlegte weiter. Die Weasleys? Nein. Es wäre mehr als dreist gewesen ausgerechnet jetzt zu den Weasleys zu gehen. Dann kam mir die rettende Idee: Die alte Villa am Stadtrand von London, das neue Hauptquartier des Phönixordens! Harry hätte sicher nichts gegen ein wenig Gesellschaft einzuwenden, denn auf Dauer musste es wohl ziemlich einsam in dem großen, alten Haus sein. Ohne weiter nachzudenken apparierte ich mich direkt vor den Eingang der Villa.

Doch mich beschlichen Zweifel, schließlich waren Harry und Ron auch beste Freunde, doch eine andere Möglichkeit sah ich im Moment nicht. Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen, hob meine Hand und betätigte den alten, antik aussehenden Klopfer. Ich schrak bei dem lauten Geräusch, dass dies verursachte zusammen. Mit bangem Herzen wartete ich.


	2. Eine weitere Beziehung in der Krise

Unruhig streunte ich durch das Haus. Ich war nun schon fast eine Woche hier. Manchmal beschlich mich das Gefühl, dass ich Harry zur Last fiel, doch andererseits schien er froh zu sein, nicht ständig alleine hier zu sein. Natürlich kamen oft Mitglieder des Phönixordens her, doch die Nächte in diesem alten Haus konnten schon unheimlich sein. Das wusste ich nun aus eigener Erfahrung. Nicht das ich besonders schreckhaft gewesen wäre, aber wenn man im Dunklen in seinem Bett lag und das alte Haus knarrte und ächzte, konnte man sich schon einbilden, dass jemand durchs Haus schlich. Nein, hier alleine zu wohnen wäre sicher nichts für mich gewesen. 

Alleine ... Ich seufzte leise. Bis vor wenigen Tagen hätte ich auch gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich jemals wieder alleine sein würde. Schließlich hatte ich Tonks gehabt. Klar, die letzte Zeit hatte es immer wieder Streit gegeben, doch es war nie etwas gravierendes gewesen. Doch an jenem Tag war alles schlimmer gewesen, als gewöhnlich. Ich war gereizt gewesen, was ich darauf geschoben hatte, dass bald Vollmond sein würde und sie hatte wohl Stress im Ministerium gehabt. Auf jeden Fall hatten wir angefangen uns furchtbar zu streiten, worum es genau ging, wusste ich jetzt nicht einmal mehr.

Der Streit war eskaliert und schließlich schmiss sie mich aus der Wohnung und einen Koffer mit Kleidung gleich hinterher. Ich kannte Tonks Temperament und mir war klar, dass sie nun erstmal eine Weile Ruhe brauchen würde. Ich beschloss Harry aufzusuchen und mir mit ihm und einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey die Zeit zu vertreiben. Ich machte mir zwar Gedanken darüber, dass sie mich rausgeschmissen hatte, schließlich hatte sie das bisher noch nie getan, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es ihr spätestens morgen leid tun würde.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen mit Harry am Frühstückstisch saß und wir beide unsere brummenden Schädel hielten, klopfte eine Eule mit einem Brief ans Fenster. Mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer, denn gewiss war der Brief von Tonks und sie wollte sich damit entschuldigen und mich bitten zurück zu kommen. Siegesgewiss nahm ich der Eule den Brief ab und öffnete ihn. Ich begann zu lesen.

_Lieber Remus,_

_es tut mir leid, dass ich dir so etwas nun so mitteilen muss, doch im Moment würde ich nicht die Kraft aufbringen dir dies alles ins Gesicht zu sagen._

_Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass du mir nach wie vor wichtig bist, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich noch genug liebe, um weiterhin eine Beziehung mit dir zu führen. _

_Anfangs dachte ich, dass ich damit leben könnte, dass du ein Werwolf bist, doch nach und nach störte mich deine Gereiztheit bei Vollmond immer mehr und ich fürchtete mich jedesmal davor, dass du vergessen könntest deinen Trank zu nehmen. Ich schäme mich vor mir selber, aber ja, ich gebe es ehrlich zu: ich hatte bei Vollmond Angst mit dir zusammen zu sein, denn ich fürchtete jedesmal, du könntest dich in einen Werwolf verwandeln und mich töten._

_Doch wenn das nur das einzige wäre ... ich bin mir sicher, dass ich damit hätte leben können. Aber es gibt da noch einen anderen Mann. Nein, denke bitte nicht, dass ich dich betrogen habe, aber ich bin mir im Moment nicht sicher, wie ich zu ihm stehe. Es war gewiss keine Absicht, doch mit der Zeit sind wir uns immer näher gekommen und nun brauche ich einfach Zeit für mich, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen und mir klar darüber zu werden, was ich will._

_Remus, glaub mir bitte, es tut mir leid. Aber ich denke, du hast es nun zumindest verdient die Wahrheit zu wissen. Ich hoffe du verstehst, dass ich ein wenig Zeit brauche, um mir über meine Gefühle klar zu werden, denn ich bin der Meinung, dass es weder dir, noch mir selber gegenüber fair wäre so weiterzumachen wie bisher._

_Tonks_

Meine Mine war während des Lesens immer fassungsloser geworden. Vollkommen schockiert starrte ich den Brief an und unbemerkt kullerte mir eine Träne die Wange hinunter und tropfte auf den Brief. Er traf genau das Wort „Beziehung" und die Tinte begann an dieser Stelle zu verwischen. Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf der Schulter und als ich mich umdrehte, blickte ich in Harrys besorgtes Gesicht. Wortlos reichte ich ihm den Brief, was vielleicht nur eine kleine, stumme Geste war, aber letztendlich doch zeigte, wie meine Beziehung zu ihm gewachsen war, seitdem er die Schule verlassen hatte. Damals hatte ich immer das Gefühl gehabt, ihn um James Willen beschützen zu müssen. Doch Harry war seitdem mental gewachsen. Er war zu jemandem geworden, dem man Vertrauen konnte, bei dem man sich die Probleme von der Seele reden konnte und der einem wenn es nötig war, mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand.

Und nun wartete ich seit – so schien es mir zumindest – einer halben Ewigkeit auf eine Nachricht von Tonks. Harry gab sich zwar Mühe mich zu beschäftigen und mich nicht ins Grübeln kommen zu lassen, doch wenn er arbeiten war, versank ich jedesmal wieder in stumpfsinniges Brüten. Ich fragte mich, was ich falsch gemacht hatte und warum ich nie gemerkt hatte, wie sehr Tonks es doch belastete, dass ich ein Werwolf war. So sehr, dass sie sich Trost bei einem anderen Mann holen musste. Und immer wenn ich an den anderen Mann in ihrem Leben dachte, drohte mich die Wut zu übermannen.

Ein lautes Klopfen riss mich aus meinen düsteren Gedanken. Einen Moment lang überlegte ich, ob sich ein Mitglied des Ordens angekündigt hatte, doch dem war nicht so. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und begab mich in Richtung Tür. Hin und wieder kam auch ein unangemeldeter Besucher vorbei. Ich hoffte nur, dass es keine schlechten Nachrichten gab. Einen Moment lang keimte sogar die irrsinnige Hoffnung in mir auf, dass es Tonks sein könnte, die mich zurück haben wollte.

Als ich die Tür öffnete, entdeckte ich Hermine. Im ersten Augenblick spürte ich bittere Enttäuschung, denn viel lieber hätte ich Tonks jetzt gesehen. Doch als ich in ihr Gesicht sah, schämte ich mich sofort für diesen Gedanken. Ich hatte Hermine noch nie so traurig gesehen. Aber es war nicht nur Trauer in ihrer Mine, sondern auch Wut und Enttäuschung. Einen Moment später erst sah ich, dass ihr Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen, die sie jedoch hastig wegwischte, als sie mich erkannte. Wortlos ließ ich sie ein und bugsierte sie in die Küche, setzte sie auf einen Stuhl und anschließend einen Tee auf. Obwohl – oder vielleicht gerade weil – es mir ebenfalls so schlecht ging, hatte ich Mitleid mit ihr und wollte ihr helfen. Ich wusste jedoch genau, dass man Hermine zu nichts drängen konnte und so ließ ich mich stumm auf dem Stuhl ihr gegenüber nieder.


	3. Trost bei Tee

Ich erschrak mich regelrecht, als mir Remus Lupin, anstatt wie erwartet Harry, die Tür der alten Villa öffnete. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass mir immer noch die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Hastig wischte ich sie weg und ließ mich dann fast wie in Trance von Remus in die Küche führen. Schweigend schaute ich ihm zu, wie er einen Teekessel mit Wasser füllte und einen Moment lang tauchte die Frage in meinem Hinterkopf auf, warum er das alles nicht seinen Zauberstab erledigen ließ, doch dann stellte ich fest, dass mir das im Moment ziemlich gleichgültig war.

Als er sich schließlich ebenfalls an den Tisch setzte, war ich immer noch mit der Frage beschäftigt, ob ich ihm von der Sache mit Ron erzählen sollte. Ich respektierte Remus zwar als Mitglied des Ordens und meinen ehemaligen Lehrer, aber ich würde nicht behaupten, dass so etwas wie eine Freundschaft zwischen uns bestand. Andererseits aber brannte mir diese Sache auf der Seele und Remus schien ernsthaft Interesse daran zu haben, was mit mir los war. Außerdem war ich ihm wohl eine Erklärung für mein merkwürdiges Auftauchen hier schuldig.

Ich zog in Ermangelung eines Taschentuchs einmal geräuschvoll die Nase hoch, was wohl ein wenig undamenhaft war (was mich in dem Augenblick aber herzlich wenig interessierte), aber Remus quittierte das nur mit einem schiefen Grinsen und reichte mir ein Taschentuch. Dankbar nahm ich es an und putzte mir zunächst die Nase. Dann atmete ich ein letztes Mal tief ein und begann zu erzählen. Ich redete mir alles von der Seele und als ich zu der Stelle kam, wie ich die beiden erwischt hatte, stiegen mir erneut die Tränen in die Augen. Als ich geendet hatte, begann ich hemmungslos zu schluchzen und vergrub meinen Kopf in den Händen. Es war um so vieles einfacher mich meinem Selbstmitleid hinzugeben und Ron zu verfluchen, anstatt mich selbst zu fragen, was ich vielleicht falsch gemacht hatte.

Entgeistert hörte ich Hermine zu. Was war nur in Ron gefahren? So hatte ich ihn wirklich nicht eingeschätzt. Ich beschloss bei Gelegenheit ein ernstes Wort mit ihm zu reden, ließ diese Idee dann doch wieder fallen, schließlich war das nun wirklich nicht mein Problem. Als sie zunächst anfing stumm zu weinen und schließlich vom Kummer geschüttelt los schluchzte, fühlte ich mich ziemlich hilflos. Zuhören war die eine, wie ich finde, doch recht einfache, Sache, trösten hingegen eine ganz andere. Was sollte man in so einer Situation denn tun oder sagen?

Einem Bauchgefühl folgend stand ich auf, stellte mich hinter sie und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. Es kam mir recht lächerlich und wenig Trost spendend vor, doch ich wollte ihr einfach zeigen, dass jemand da war. Es schien auch zu wirken, denn nach kurzer Zeit wurde Hermine ruhig und schließlich hörte sie ganz auf zu weinen. Sie bekam einen Schluckauf und wir mussten beide lachen. Ich atmete erleichtert auf, denn weinende Frauen waren etwas, womit ich nicht umgehen konnte.

Der Teekessel begann zu pfeifen und so goss ich uns den Tee auf. Eine Tasse stellte ich vor Hermine, mit der anderen in der Hand ließ ich mich wieder auf meinem Platz nieder. Schweigen breitete sich aus und ich begann mich zu fragen, ob es nun an mir wäre etwas zu sagen.

Als ich Remus Hände auf meinen Schultern spürte, wurde ich mir seiner Gegenwart erst wieder bewusst. Ich begann mich zu schämen, dass ich mich so hatte gehen lassen. Trotzdem konnte ich nicht aufhören zu weinen. Doch langsam schien sich eine beruhigende Wärme von seinen Händen aus, über meine Schultern, durch meinen Körper auszubreiten. Ich konnte mir das nicht wirklich erklären, aber dadurch wurde ich ruhiger und hörte letztendlich ganz auf zu schluchzen. Plötzlich bekam ich einen furchtbaren Schluckauf, was mich dazu brachte in Gelächter auszubrechen, vielleicht auch einfach nur, um die Situation wieder zu lockern. Remus stimmte ohne lange zu zögern ein.

Nachdem mein ehemaliger Lehrer mir eine Tasse Tee vorgesetzt hatte und wieder Platz genommen hatte, begann ich ihn zu mustern. Er sah auch nicht sonderlich glücklich aus. Ich meinte mir einzubilden, dass sein Haar seit unserer letzten Begegnung noch grauer geworden war und um seine Augen lagen tiefe Sorgenfalten. Ich schalt mich selbst dafür, dass ich nicht vorher gemerkt hatte, wie schlecht es Remus ging und ihn zu allem Überfluß auch noch mit meinen Problemen belästigt hatte.

Um mein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen, ihm und wohl auch mir zu beweisen, dass ich nicht total egoistisch war und letztendlich wohl auch, um das Schweigen zu brechen, fragte ich ein wenig unsicher lächelnd: „Was treibst du hier so ganz alleine? Ist Harry arbeiten? Und wo ist Tonks?" Die letzte Frage bereute ich sofort, als ich sah, wie er schmerzlich berührt das Gesicht verzog. „Oh, es tut mir leid. Hab ich etwas falsches gesagt?", fragte ich überrascht und ein bisschen zerknirscht.

Hermines Frage rief mir die Geschichte mit Tonks wieder in Erinnerung. Tatsächlich hatte ich nicht ein einziges mal an sie denken müssen, seitdem Hermine die Villa betreten hatte. Meine Gegenüber musste es mir wohl angesehen haben, denn sofort entschuldigte sie sich und fragte, ob sie etwas falsches gesagt hätte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun ... Tonks und ich haben ... haben ein paar kleine Probleme.", antwortete ich zögernd. Ich war mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich Hermine wirklich die ganze Geschichte erzählen wollte, denn schließlich war es doch etwas sehr persönliches. Außerdem hatte Hermine genug eigene Probleme, mit denen sich sicher genug zu kämpfen hatte.

Ich sah es Hermine fast an, wie es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitete und sie mit sich selbst rang, ob sie nach dem Warum fragen sollte. Ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht, denn nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich ihr Mund und sie fragte leise: „Was für Probleme?" Sie nahm ihre Tasse, doch ehe sie einen Schluck nahm, fügte sie noch hinzu: „Natürlich brauchst du mir diese Frage nicht zu beantworten, wenn du nicht mit mir darüber reden möchtest." Dann nahm sie einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Auch ich griff nach meiner Tasse, aber eher um Zeit zu schinden, als aus Durst. Wollte ich Hermine das alles erzählen? Ich hielt sie für vertrauenswürdig und sie hatte mir gerade auch etwas ziemlich Privates erzählt. Vielleicht konnte sie mir auch weiterhelfen, schließlich war sie mit Tonks befreundet.

Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft und begann zu erzählen. Ich fing dort an, wo Tonks mich rausgeschmissen hatte und war gerade bei dem Brief angelangt, als es einen lauten Knall gab und Harry plötzlich in der Küche stand. Er blutete aus einer Wunde, über den Augenbrauen und hielt seinen Zauberstab angriffslustig in den Händen. Atemlos keuchte er: „Todesser ... Arthur ... Ginny ... Gefahr." Verwirrt blickte ich ihn an, sprang dann aber auf und fragte kurz und knapp: „Wo?" Hermine stand ebenfalls auf und stellte sich zu uns. „Fuchsbau!" Erschrocken blickte ich erst zu Harry, dann zu Hermine, die ebenso entsetzt aussah, wie ich es war. Ohne noch weiter zu diskutieren apparierten wir.


	4. Kampf und Streit

Im Fuchsbau war die Hölle los! Es mussten mindestens fünfzehn Todesesser sein, die unbefugt in das Haus der Weasleys eingedrungen waren. Von unserer Seite entdeckte ich alle Weasleys (unter ihnen natürlich auch Ron, dessen Anblick mir einen Stich versetzte), Minerva, Moody, Tonks und noch zwei oder drei andere, die ich nur vom sehen kannte. Noch ehe ich mir einen richtigen Überblick über die Situation verschafft hatte, sah ich einen Fluch blitzartig auf mich zufliegen und hätte Harry ihn nicht geblockt, wer weiß was geschehen wäre, ich selbst war viel zu perplex um zu reagieren. Dankbar lächelte ich Harry zu, der mir ernst zunickte und sich dann ins Kampfgetümmel stürzte. 

Ich selbst blickte mich unsicher um. Remus hatte einen Kampf mit dem Todesser, der den Fluch auf mich geschleudert hatte, begonnen und auch für mich wurde es langsam Zeit mich einzumischen. Doch ich hasste Kämpfe, hasste es andere zu verletzten. Nicht umsonst wollte ich Heilerin werden. Als ich jedoch sah, wie meine ehemalige Hauslehrerin von zwei Todessern in die Zange genommen wurde, seufzte ich widerwillig und jagte dem einen einen Schockzauber in den Rücken. Einer seiner Kumpanen rief ihm zwar noch eine Warnung zu, doch die kam zu spät und der Zauber erwischte ihn.

Ehe ich mich jedoch nach einem neuen „Opfer" umschauen konnte, hörte Harry schreien, wand blitzschnell meinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei kam und sah gerade noch, wie er – wohl von einem Fluch getroffen – zu Boden sank. Ohne zu Zögern stürzte ich zu ihm und kniete neben ihm nieder. Wenige Augenblicke später war Remus neben mir und blickte Harry besorgt an. „Was ist mit ihm?", fragte er atemlos. Ratlos musterte ich Harrys leblosen Körper. Es gab keine Anzeichen von Verletzungen und auch die typischen Merkmale eines Schockzaubers waren nicht zu sehen. „Ich ... ich weiß es nicht.", sagte ich hilflos. „Wir sollten ihn sofort ins St. Mungos bringen." Remus nickte zustimmend und blickte sich einmal um. „Ich denke, hier sind wir nun auch entbehrlich." Ich blickte mich ebenfalls um und sah, wie die letzten drei Todesser disapperierten.

Ohne weiter Zeit zu verlieren nahm Remus Harry auf den Arm und disapperierte. Nur wenige Zeit später tat ich es ihm gleich und apperierte in die Eingangshalle des St. Mungos. Ich entdeckte den Werwolf am Empfang und eilte zu ihm.

Etwa zwei Stunden später saßen wir wieder in der Küche der Villa. Man hatte uns gesagt, dass man auch nicht genau wisse, was mit Harry los sei und man ihn unter Beobachtung halten würde. Dann hatten sie uns nach Hause geschickt, mit der Begründung, dass die Besucherzeit um sei und wir ohnehin nichts für ihn tun könnten. Remus haute gerade wütend mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Die können uns doch nicht einfach nach Hause schicken!", knurrte er. Ich seufzte leise. „Du siehst doch, dass sie das können. Sie werden ihr Bestes geben, um Harry zu helfen.", beschwichtigte ich ihn. „Du hast gut reden! Du gehörst doch zu diesem unfähigen Heilerpack!", fuhr er mich an. Einen Moment lang starrte ich ihn mit offenem Mund an, dann erhob ich mich so würdevoll wie möglich. „Unfähiges Heilerpack? Ist dir klar, dass dieses „unfähige Heilerpack" schon tausenden von Zauberern und Muggeln das Leben gerettet haben?" Ich funkelte ihn zornig an und rauschte dann wütend aus der Küche.

Ich wollte die Treppe hoch und stolperte über meinen Koffer, der noch vor der Treppe stand. Es gab ein lautes Poltern, als ich samt Koffer umfiel, doch als ich hörte, dass sich in der Küche etwas regte, sprang ich sofort wieder auf, fluchte leise, als ein stechender Schmerz mein Knie durchzuckte und griff nach meinem Koffer, um ihn die Treppe hoch zu schleifen. Ich war zu wütend um dran zu denken, dass ich ihn auch hätte hoch zaubern können. Als ich auf der letzten Stufe stand, fiel mir ein, dass Harry ja gar nicht wusste, dass ich hier war und noch nicht einmal sein OK dafür gegeben hatte. Ich spürte ein gewisses Unbehagen, doch ich wusste ja nicht, wo ich hin sollte. Deshalb suchte ich mir ein leeres Zimmer, stellte den Koffer in eine Ecke und setzte mich aufs Bett. Was sollte ich nun tun? Da hatte ich einen Einfall. Ich würde in die Bibliothek gehen, die man hier eingerichtet hatte und versuchen auf eigene Faust herauszufinden, was mit Harry war. Nicht das ich dem „unfähigen Heilerpack" nicht zugetraut hätte, Harry zu heilen, doch ich hatte den Drang etwas zu tun und vielleicht würde es ja helfen.

Wenige Augenblicke später saß ich über dem ersten Buch und blätterte es durch. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal was ich genau suchte, aber das sanfte Licht hier, das leise Rascheln der Seiten, ganz einfach die ruhige Atmosphäre war wohltuend. Außerdem hielt es mich davon ab, mich mit den heutigen Geschehnissen weiter auseinander zu setzen.

_Als ich bei dem dritten oder vierten Buch angelangt war, wurde die Tür plötzlich mit einem laute Knall aufgestoßen. Ron kam mit wutverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck herein und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Ich starrte ihn verwundert an. „DU HAST ETWAS MIT LUPIN! ICH WEIß ES GANZ GENAU! WIE KONNTEST DU NUR?", brüllte er in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke. Ich wollte ihn gerade darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er es war, der mich mit irgendeiner Frau betrogen hatte, doch da zuckte schon ein greller Blitz aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs. Ich begann panisch zu schreien, doch ehe der Blitz mich erreichte, kam Remus aus dem Nichts und warf sich dazwischen. _


	5. Nur ein Traum?

Ich hätte mir selbst die Zunge abbeißen können, nachdem Hermine wutentbrannt die Küche verlassen hatte. „Unfähiges Heilerpack". Ich schüttelte über mich selbst den Kopf. Wie konnte ich ihr nur sowas an den Kopf werfen? ‚Na gut, wir waren wohl beide ein wenig überreizt.', versuchte ich mich selbst zu beruhigen. ‚Schließlich haben wir beide Beziehungsstress und die Sorge um Harry nagt wohl auch an uns beiden.' Doch ein Rest an schlechtem Gewissen blieb. Ich kannte keine talentiertere Hexe als Hermine und ich war mir sicher, dass sie all ihr Bestreben darauf richtete, eine gute Heilerin zu werden. Darum musste sie meine Gemeinheit doppelt getroffen haben. Als ein lautes Poltern aus dem Flur erklang, sprang ich auf und eilte zur Küchentür. Doch ich sah nur Hermine, die mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ihren Koffer die Treppen hochschleppte. 

Einen Moment lang war ich ja versucht zu ihr zu eilen und mich zu entschuldigen, doch das letzte was ich jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war ein weiterer Streit. Und an ihrem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich ablesen, dass sie sicher nicht erpicht war auf eine Entschuldigung von mir. Ich vertagte die Klärung dieses Problems auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt und begab mich in mein Zimmer, nachdem Hermine vom Flur verschwunden war. Unruhig tigerte ich hin und her. In letzter Zeit ging aber auch wirklich alles schief. Erst erklärt mir die Frau, die ich liebe, dass es einen anderen in ihrem Leben gibt, dann wird Harry von einem Fluch getroffen, gegen den bisher noch niemand einen Gegenfluch kannte und jetzt auch noch der Streit mit Hermine.

Ich konnte nicht einmal wirklich sagen, was mich an diesem Streit so genau störte, schließlich standen Hermine und ich uns nicht wirklich nahe, aber es war immerhin meine Schuld gewesen und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass wir uns durch unseren Liebeskummer ein wenig näher gekommen waren. Außerdem war da noch etwas anderes ... Ein kleiner Keim, tief in meinem Inneren, der jedoch noch Zeit brauchte, um zu wachsen, ehe er ans Licht kommen durfte, denn Licht hätte ihn zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt ganz sicher zerstört. Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich wollte, dass er ans Licht kommt, ob ich ihn sehen wollte. Vielleicht war es mir auch lieber, wenn er weiter im Dunkeln bleiben und irgendwann wieder eingehen würde. Meine eigenen Gedanken begannen mich zu verwirren und ich hätte einiges dafür gegeben, wenn ich sie einfach hätte ausschalten können.

Noch während ich ruhelos in meinem Zimmer umherwanderte, hallte ein lauter Schrei durch das Haus, der mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Das war doch Hermine, die wie am Spieß schrie! Ich lief auf den Flur und versuchte herauszukriegen, woher der Schrei kam. Er musste aus der Bibliothek kommen! Ich rannte mit großen Schritten dorthin und riss die Tür auf. Das Bild was sich mir bot ließ mich erleichtert aufatmen. Hermine lag auf einem Buch und schlief selig. Na gut ... selig war vielleicht das falsche Wort. Schließlich drang dieser markerschütternde Schrei aus ihrer Kehle.

Ich trat zu ihr und schüttelte sie sanft an der Schulter. „Hermine! Du musst aufwachen!" Der Schrei verstummte und sie wurde langsam wach. Verwirrt guckte sie mich aus verschlafenen Augen an. „Remus ... dir ist ja gar nichts passiert." Verständnislos starrte ich sie an. „Ich glaube du hast geträumt." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und schien langsam wieder zu sich zu kommen. „Oh ... du hast wohl recht." Trotzdem wich der entsetzte Ausdruck nicht aus ihren Augen. Beruhigend legte ich ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Hey, es war doch nur ein Traum." „Ja, schon ... aber es war so furchtbar real ... ich ... ich weiß auch nicht." Sie blickte mich immer noch mit großen, vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen an. Langsam wurde ich neugierig. Was hatte sie bloß furchtbares geträumt?

Behutsam fragte ich nach und nachdem sie mir stockend von ihrem Alptraum erzählt, fragte ich mich insgeheim, warum sie es nicht einfach als Traum abtat. Doch ich schob es dann darauf, dass sie einfach total übermüdet sein musste. Es war schließlich auch ein verdammt langer Tag gewesen. Ich konnte gar nicht glauben, dass Hermine erst heute nachmittag vollkommen aufgelöst vor der Tür gestanden hatte. Und nun war es gerade mal Mitternacht. Nachdem ich noch einmal versucht hatte, ihr zu erklären, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war, hatte ich sie ins Bett geschickt und war selbst schlafen gegangen.


	6. Noch mehr Träume

Ich konnte nicht genau in Worte fassen, was mich an diesem Traum so entsetzte. Vielleicht war es einfach der Hass in Rons Gesicht gewesen. Natürlich wusste ich, dass Ron mir niemals einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen würde, doch trotzdem jagte es mir jedesmal wieder eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken, wenn ich dran dachte. Und wie konnte er mir vorwerfen, dass ich etwas mit Snape hatte? Ich seufzte leise. Warum hatte sich Remus zwischen mich und Ron geworfen? ‚Stop! Er hat sich gar nicht dazwischen geworfen! Es war nur ein Traum!', rief ich mich selbst zur Ordnung. Ich wälzte mich auf die andere Seite und versuchte alle Gedanken aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben, um endlich einzuschlafen.

Irgendwann musste mir das auch gelungen sein, denn ich träumte erneut. Wieder war Ron da. Wir standen an einem Fluß, ich hatte Betonklötze an den Füßen, Ron schubste mich in den Fluß und schaute gleichgültig zu, wie ich im Wasser versank. Ich wachte auf und saß senkrecht im Bett. Das Entsetzen wie nach dem ersten Traum stellte sich nicht ein, aber er machte mich nachdenklich. Warum träumte ich zweimal, dass Ron mich umbringen wollte? Und dazu beim zweiten Mal auch noch auf solch lächerliche Muggelart. Hegte er Rachegelüste gegen mich? Aber warum sollte er? Wenn jemand Grund dazu hatte, dann war das ja wohl ich, als Betrogene und nicht er, der Betrügende. Ich beschloss, dass diese Gedanken ohnehin zu nichts führen würden und es sinnvoller wäre wieder zu schlafen.

_Ich spazierte im Mondlicht am Meer, auf einem weißen Strand entlang. In der Ferne entdeckte ich eine Person, so weit entfernt, dass ich nicht erkennen konnte, wer es war. Ich ging schneller, denn ich wollte herausfinden, wer dort stand. Der Weg schien sich ewig hinzuziehen, meine Beine wurden immer schwerer und es schien fast, als hielte der Sand meine nackten Füße fest. Als ich schon meinte am Ende meiner Kräfte zu sein, tauchte unverhofft die Person vor mir auf. Es war eine Frau. Tonks! Ich stieß einen überraschten Laut aus, doch sie lächelte mich nur an und streckte mir die Hand entgegen._

_Innerlich jubilierte ich. Sie hatte sich für mich entschieden! Gerade als ich nach ihrer Hand greifen wollte, erklang ein Schrei. „NEIN!" Irritiert schaute ich mich um. Nur wenige Meter entfernt saß Hermine in einem Ruderboot und blickte zu uns hinüber. „Denk daran, was sie dir angetan hat. Sie liebt dich nicht genug, um bei dir zu bleiben, Remus. Sie liebt dich nicht so sehr wie ich!" Anstatt zu widersprechen oder auch nur im entferntesten eine Reaktion zu zeigen, hielt Tonks mir immer noch ihre Hand entgegen und lächelte unverändert. Ich schaute wieder zu Hermine, die mich mit flehendem Blick anschaute. Unschlüssig machte ich einen Schritt auf das Boot zu. Noch immer zeigte Tonks keine Reaktion. „Bitte Remus. Sie hat dich nicht verdient.", sagte Hermine leise, doch die Worte hallten in meinem Kopf wieder und fraßen sich in mein Herz._

_Das gab den Ausschlag. Ich trat auf das Boot zu, zögerte jedoch erneut, bevor ich einstieg. „Lass es uns versuchen!", erklang Hermines Stimme. Ich sah sie an und auch wenn mir nicht klar war, was sie meinte, stieg ich ein. Sobald ich drin saß, entfernte es sich, wie von Zauberhand bewegt, von dem Strand und somit auch von Tonks. Ich heftete meinen Blick auf sie und fragte mich bange, ob ich die rechte Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Eine Träne suchte sich ohne dass ich es merkte einen Weg über meine Wange. Traurig lächelnd beugte sich Hermine zu mir und wischte mir die Träne von der Wange. „Wer loslassen kann kommt irgendwann an ..."_

Ich wachte auf und war zunächst heillos verwirrt. Wo war Hermine? Wo war das Boot? Warum lag ich in meinem Bett? Dann dämmerte mir langsam, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Ein wenig erschrocken stellte ich fest, dass sich Bedauern einstellte, als mir das klar wurde. Ich schob diesen Gedanken beiseite, denn ihn weiter zu denken, hätte Konsequenzen gehabt. Plötzlich stellte ich fest, dass ich Durst hatte. Zunächst wollte ich das ignorieren, drehte mich um und versuchte weiter zu schlafen, doch es ging nicht. Leise grummelnd quälte ich mich aus dem Bett und ging zur Tür. Als ich diese öffnete prallte ich zunächst erschrocken zurück, beruhigte mich jedoch wieder, als ich feststellte, dass es nur Hermine war, die vor der Tür stand.

Mein Herz schlug schneller als gewöhnlich, doch ich schob das auf mein Erschrecken. Fragend musterte ich sie. Ein wenig verlegen schaute sie zurück. „Ich hab wieder schlecht geträumt und konnte hinterher nicht mehr einschlafen. Und irgendwie ..." Sie senkte den Blick und einen Moment lang kam mir der Gedanke, dass sie in ihrer Verlegenheit niedlich war. „... irgendwie ... ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Auf jeden Fall wollte ich nicht mehr alleine sein. Aber wecken wollte ich dich auch nicht. Und deshalb steh ich jetzt hier." Ihre Wangen waren rosa geworden und ich erwischte mich dabei, wie ich sie selig anlächelte. Was war nur mit mir los? Warum brachte mich dieser Traum so aus der Fassung? Es war doch nur Hermine, meine ehemalige Schülerin. Außerdem hatte sie Ron und ich hoffte doch eigentlich immer noch auf Tonks. Zum Glück hatte sie den Blick gesenkt und als sie mich wieder anblickte, hatte ich meine Gesichtszüge wieder im Griff.

„Du hast Glück. Ich kann auch nicht mehr schlafen." Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Es war erst halb 5. „Wann beginnt die Besucherzeit im St. Mungo gleich noch einmal?", fragte ich sie. Hermine überlegte einen Augenblick. „Um 8 Uhr glaube ich." „Na dann haben wir ja noch über drei Stunden Zeit um uns herzurichten und in Ruhe zu frühstücken. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir erstmal duschen gehen und uns in einer halben Stunde in der Küche treffen?" In gemeinsamem Einvernehmen trennten wir uns vorläufig und apparierten schließlich ins St. Mungo.


	7. Der erste Kuss

Der Besuch bei Harry verlief fast ereignislos. Ich hatte versucht etwas herauszukriegen, doch die Lage schien unverändert. Man wusste nicht, was für ein Fluch ihn erwischt hatte und so blieb Remus und mir nichts anderes übrig, als ein paar Stunden an Harrys Bett zu sitzen. Es mussten schon ungefähr zwei Stunden vergangen sein, als es an der Tür klopfte. Doch statt wie erwartet eine Krankenschwester, traten Ron, Tonks und Mrs Weasley durch die Tür. Weder mein, noch Remus Gesichtsausdruck dürften sonderlich intelligent gewesen sein, doch auch die von Ron und Tonks standen unseren in nichts nach. Rons Mutter schien von den Spannungen, die zwischen uns Vieren herrschte, nichts zu wissen, denn sie plauderte fröhlich drauf los, als sie uns sah. „Hermine! Remus! Das ist aber nett euch hier zu treffen. Wie geht es euch?" Nachdem wir ein paar Worte mit Mrs Weasley ausgetauscht hatten, um nicht allzu unhöflich zu erscheinen, verließen wir fluchtartig das Krankenzimmer, ohne auch nur ein Wort mit Ron oder Tonks gewechselt zu haben. Wortlos blickten wir uns an und apparierten zurück in die Villa.

Dort holte Remus eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey aus dem Wohnzimmerschrank hervor und grinste mich schief an. „Ich weiß, es ist eigentlich zu früh zum trinken und es ist normalerweise auch nicht meine Art, aber diese Begegnung muss man einfach im Alkohol ertränken." Ich schaute ihn nachdenklich an. Kaum zwei Minuten vorher hatte ich einen ähnlichen Gedanken gehabt. Doch es schien mir nötig zumindest einen halbherzigen Einwand zu bringen. „Denkst du wirklich, Alkohol ist in dem Fall die Lösung?" Der Werwolf schien es nicht für nötig zu halten darauf zu antworten und zauberte stattdessen zwei Gläser herbei. Seufzend ergab ich mich in mein Schicksal und ließ mich auf das Sofa fallen.

Je leerer die Flasche wurde, also umso mehr auch unser Alkoholpegel stieg, desto weniger musste ich an Ron denken und desto mehr spürte ich Remus Nähe. Ich schalt mich selbst dafür, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich immer näher an ihn heranrückte, doch gerade als ich unauffällig ein Stück zurück rutschen wollte, griff er nach meiner Hand. Verwundert sah ich auf und begegnete seinem sanften, fragendem Blick.

Es erschien mir merkwürdig mich vormittags mit einer meiner ehemaligen Schülerinnen zu betrinken, doch nach einigen Gläsern Feuerwhiskey trat dieser Gedanke in den Hintergrund und ich begann es zu genießen. Ja, wirklich. Ich genoss es hier mit der sonst so anständigen und unnahbaren Hermine zu sitzen. Der Alkohol schien sie lockerer zu machen und es war plötzlich so einfach sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Es passierte mehr als einmal, dass mein Blick sich in ihren rehbraunen Augen verlor oder sich zu ihren vollen Lippen verirrte und ich mich fragte, wie es wohl wäre diese Lippen zu küssen. Am Anfang drängte ich diesen Gedanken beharrlich in die Tiefen meines Gehirns zurück, doch mit steigendem Alkoholpegel wurde das immer schwieriger. Rückte sie wirklich immer näher oder bildete ich mir das nur ein? Warum roch sie nur so gut? Und warum lag ihre Hand so einladend auf ihrem Knie? Die fixe Idee nach ihrer Hand zu greifen frass sich in mein Gehirn und ließ mich nicht mehr los. Sollte ich? Warum eigentlich nicht?

Unterbewusst schien irgendetwas in mir zu registrieren, dass sie wieder auf Abstand gehen wollte und so griff ich blitzschnell ohne weiter nachzudenken nach der Hand. Fragend blickte ich sie an, schließlich könnte es ja sein, dass es ihr unangenehm wäre. Sie schien überrascht zu sein, aber ich las keinen Widerwillen in ihrem Blick. Behutsam streichelte ich mit dem Daumen über ihren samtweichen Handrücken, während meine andere Hand zu ihrer Wange wanderte und sanft drüber fuhr. Einen Moment lang fragte ich mich, was ich da eigentlich tat, aber dann nahmen mich ihre rehbraunen Augen wieder gefangen.

Der Alkohol und ihr Blick verleiteten mich schließlich dazu mich zu ihr zu beugen und ihre Lippen sanft mit den meinen zu streifen. Nur wenige Zentimeter befanden sich zwischen uns, als ihr Mund sich zu einem Lächeln verzog. Ihre Hand streichelte in kleinen Kreisen meinen Rücken und einen Moment lang fragte sich der rationale Teil in mir, wie diese dort hingekommen war, doch dann waren ihre Lippen wieder auf meinen und alles Denken, das der Alkohol noch nicht ausgeschaltet hatte, verabschiedete sich endgültig. Zaghaft öffnete sich ihr Mund und vorsichtig und fragend ließ sie ihre Zunge über meine Lippen streicheln. Ebenso zaghaft öffnete ich meinen Mund und schickte meine Zunge der ihren entgegen. Während sich unsere Zungen in einem ersten Kuss trafen, zog ich Hermine sanft zu mir und ließ mich mit ihr nach hinten sinken, bis wir schließlich auf dem Sofa lagen.


End file.
